parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Thomas and His Friends Help Out's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Thomas and His Friends Help Out and Other Stories US episodes. Thomas and His Friends Help Out and Other Stories *In Edward Helps Out, Edward collects three coaches on his day out. Later, the blue engine shunts five freight cars together, then shunts two tankers, and picks up three empty cars. As Gordon goes by, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose, Edward comes up and helps Gordon out by pushing the back of Gordon's train. *In Foolish Freight Cars, as Thomas goes by, hauling six freight cars, James, after causing a lot of trouble, comes out of his shed, and picks up nine freight cars and a caboose, but struggles up the hill so fast that he loses his four freight cars and caboose. As Edward arrives with his three coaches, James backs up and collects the four freight cars and caboose that he lost and manages to get up the hill to reach his destination. *In Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train, Thomas, with six freight cars and a caboose on his train, and Percy, with four freight cars and a caboose on his train, pull the Mail Train through the night to deliver the Mail on time. One night, Henry with the Flying Kipper, arrives late and talks to Percy about the mail boat being delayed. Percy arrives with his train in the morning with Harold teasing him. At night time, Thomas and Percy, coupled to their two trains, talk about the person in charge of the mail complaining to Sir Topham Hatt about the delay last night. Thomas and Percy are determined to make up for lost time, but get bullied by Harold, then start speeding up to make up to get things going. When Thomas rescues a man, who misses his train, Percy arrives the next day with his three coaches to see Harold, who is sad of the wind being too strong. Sir Topham Hatt, that night, proclaims to Thomas and Percy, the mail is the pride of the line. *In Thomas Breaks The Rules, Thomas goes by hauling three freight cars, and his three coaches, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, but meets a Constable, who says that Thomas is dangerous to the public, only for Thomas to chuff sadly. At the station, as James goes by, hauling his three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose, Thomas tells Sir Topham Hatt about Toby and Henrietta, who come to Thomas's rescue, and take nine freight cars. After scaring the policeman, as Toby gets a new coach called Victoria, Thomas gets a new coach called Britanny. *In Down the Mine, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice tease Gordon and his nine freight cars about falling into a ditch. Thomas leaves his coaches at a station, then goes off to a mine for some freight cars, but falls down a mine, leaving Gordon to pull him out of a hole in the mine. *In Percy's Promise, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice puff through the valley, with Edward following with three coaches. As Thomas and his coaches arrive, Percy, with seven freight cars and a caboose, later decides to take the children home. As James passes by with three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose, Percy gets warned by a rainy weather storm, and takes Thomas's five coaches, and a caboose back home with the children on board, but lands in a river, and manages to get safely home to Thomas. After Percy gets uncoupled, he thanks Harold for saving him, before Thomas couples to his five coaches and caboose. *In Trouble in the Shed, Edward shunts two freight cars, then finds twelve coaches for Henry, Gordon, and James to take on long journeys. As Edward arrives with two milk tankers, looking upset, Gordon clanks by with the Wil Nor Wester, hauling four coaches. Luckily, a new tank engine called Percy, who has arrived, shunts two coaches with Edward pushing three freight cars, and scares poor Percy by blowing steam at him. As Percy, Annie, and Clarabel puff along into the station, Edward and his three coaches, along with Thomas and two other coaches, arrive. *In Donald and Douglas, Donald and Douglas are Scottish twins, who have arrived from Scotland to help Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas, with six freight cars, and a caboose, passes a spiteful caboose in the yard has taken a dislike to Douglas. Things always go wrong when he attempts to take the caboose out. Donald teaches the caboose a lesson to spite Douglas by bumping him, and after getting bumped by Donald, the caboose behaves after that and is seen coupled to Douglas's train when he leaves, leaving Donald to have an accident. After Donald's accident, James goes by with three tankers and a caboose, but later picks up four freight cars and a caboose, and later arrives at Edward's station, hauling nine freight cars, only to get help from Douglas by going up a hill. After the caboose breaks apart, Edward arrives with the Breakdown Train to clear up the mess. *In Saved from Scrap, Thomas, Gordon, and Percy are at working, hauling passengers and freight. Edward goes to the scrapyard to collect nine freight cars and a caboose to collect some scrap, but has to save Trevor from being scrapped, and talk to Jem Cole and the Vicar to buy and purchase Trevor, and restore him to full working order. When Trevor is repaired and up and running again, he takes kids out for a ride. And when Edward goes by with two coaches, Trevor goes to sleep in a shed. *In Bertie's Chase, Edward sets off with his four coaches from the station, only to be chased by Bertie, and get Thomas's passengers. *In Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure, Thomas puffs along his branchline with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, over a viaduct, and collect eight freight cars and a caboose, and promise to give the villagers lots of presents and parcels, since it is nearly time for Christmas. The island gets covered with thick snow, and as James is unable to pull out some freight cars, Donald pushes the snow away with his snowplough. When Percy takes Thomas's mail while Thomas is away to get his snowplough, the breakdown train, workmen, and Terence the Tractor on board the Breakdown crane, Percy leaves his mail cars on a siding to wake up and Harold and helps Thomas to save the villagers by giving them presents and parcels, while Toby arrives with Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, to give the villagers hot food and drinks. As the engines are in their shed at night, Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie bring the presents into the sheds, only to impress the engines on Christmas day. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy